Herboren
Category:Datwikiguy Herboren is an ancient guild that has existed since the dawn of humanity and the home of the team of the Therianthropy users called the Shades of Sheol, considered one of the strongest teams in all of Ishgar. Herboren is a major force in the country of Seven and the comtrolling faction of the port town Harmony, the home of the guild's hall. They're primary recuritment view is for former dark mages who seek to cleanse their past for their sins. Location Herboren operate all over Earth Land, as most of the members are constantly out on jobs. Though they are reported to have a main guild headquarters in the country of Seven. Overview Herboren is led by Kuro, an Elder Spirit who is a member of the Spirits of Creation; a group credited with the creation of Earth Land and it's people and Sanshiki, the name give to the last surviving Elder Spirits. Kuro chooses to lead Herboren from his residence in the tunnels deep below Ishgar, appointing the Shades of Sheol as his representatives of his identity that act as a mouthmand earpiece to the shy Spirit. Herboren is one of the major forces that reside in the country Seven, a large peninsula that occupies land northeast of Fiore and north of Bosco. Herboren's guild hall is built in the port town of Harmony, where it defends the small port without the aid of military forces, acting as the port's main force. They are also the controllers of the port making the port a whole Herboren settlement as they control every aspect of the town. The guild is known for it's good willed reputation of allowing former dark mages into it's ranks, which is often seen as unethical and a big risk due to the recruit's past title. This idea was proposed by both Kuro and Shade of Sheol member Jinkx, that reason out saying that "when you become part of Herboren you are born anew". The acceptance of former dark mages has shown to be very beneficial as these mages have had experience in combat due to their criminal past and that there are many former dark wizards wandering Ishgar that wish to be cleansed from their sins. Some of the former dark wizards also hold vaulable information that can sometimes aid in Herboren's business. Members {| width="100%" style="border:1px #aaa outset; overflow:hidden; text-align:center;" border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" | style="margin:auto; ; ; background:Black;" |'Name' | style="margin:auto; ; ; background:Black;" |'Rank' | style="margin:auto; ; ; background:Black;" |'Team' | style="margin:auto; ; ; background:Black;" |'Status' |- | style="text-align:center;" | Kuro | style="text-align:center;" |Master | style="text-align:center;" | None | style="text-align:center;background-color:lime;" |'Active' |- | style="text-align:center;" |Nova | style="text-align:center;" |S-Class | style="text-align:center;" |None | style="text-align:center;background-color:yellow;" |'Incarcerated' |- | style="text-align:center;" |Jinkx | style="text-align:center;" |S-Class | style="text-align:center;" |Shades of Sheol | style="text-align:center;background-color:lime;" |'Active' |- | style="text-align:center;" |Klanker | style="text-align:center;" |S-Class | style="text-align:center;" |Shades of Sheol | style="text-align:center;background-color:lime;" |'Active' |- | style="text-align:center;" |Genezen | style="text-align:center;" |S-Class | style="text-align:center;" |Shades of Sheol | style="text-align:center;background-color:lime;" |'Active' |- | style="text-align:center;" |Squint | style="text-align:center;" |S-Class | style="text-align:center;" |Shades of Sheol | style="text-align:center;background-color:lime;" |'Active' |- | style="text-align:center;" |Cardinal | style="text-align:center;" |S-Class | style="text-align:center;" |Shades of Sheol | style="text-align:center;background-color:lime;" |'Active' |- | style="text-align:center;" |Mother | style="text-align:center;" |S-Class | style="text-align:center;" |Shades of Sheol | style="text-align:center;background-color:lime;" |'Active' |- | style="text-align:center;" |Arata Kami | style="text-align:center;" |Mage | style="text-align:center;" |None | style="text-align:center;background-color:lightblue;" |'Left Guild' Category:Datwikiguy Category:Herboren Category:Guild Category:Guilds Category:Independent Guild Category:Independent Guilds